


hide and seek

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: childhood flashbacks are fun, somnus is a good dad and loves artemis to the moon and back, wheeze 1st person is fucking ROUGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: Artemis never was a fan of hide and go seek, even as a child. This one little round however, he might not mind so much.





	hide and seek

_I don't like this game_. Was all i could think to myself. Me and my brothers were playing a game of hide and go seek in the park. The sun was beginning to set and we knew our mother would be coming down to get us soon, but we were adamant on finishing our game.

“Artie! Where are you?” I heard my brother call, stifling a small giggle as he ran past my hiding spot. I had decided to safely tuck myself away inside of a bush, all 8 of my spindly legs crouched down low. I really didn't like this, it felt like i was, lying to them. That’s all this game is, a game of lies, but i didn't want to ruin their fun, so i stayed in my little nook. I felt my eyes close a little, signaling my tiredness. It would be fine if i were to just.. Next thing i know is that i'm being jolted awake, god knows how long i've been asleep. But the sudden shaking of my shoulder is enough to send me in a panic. _Oh no here come the tears_. I thought to myself as i felt the telltale pinpricks against my eyes, my throat tightening.

“Calm down now..” was all i heard the familiar voice utter, it slowly moving to pick me up. I dared let my eyes focus on the figure holding me close to its chest; giving it a small grin upon realizing it was somnus, my papa. I felt his hands calmly rub against my back, gentle green eyes looking at me with pure adoration.

“All is alright now artemis” he murmured as i wrapped my arms around him the best i could. “Now let's go meet up with your mother and the others, ok dear?” he said, planting a small kiss on my forehead.All i could do was nod slightly, laying my head against his chest. Smiling softly i let my eyes close, drifting off in the comfort of my papa’s arms; safe and secure. _Hide and seek isn't too bad i suppose.._


End file.
